phobos's sisters
by darkshinraknight
Summary: summary:phobos had two sister one he hated and one that he protect for 11 years but now with the gruadians up an about phobos, must now fine his other sister who is the ture air to throne but why is the one that he protected gone r&r to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Phobos's Sisters

summary:phobos had two sister one he hated and one that he protect for 11 years but now with the gruadians up an about phobos, must now fine his other sister who is the ture air to throne but why is the one that he protected gone r&r to find out.

disclamer:i do not own WITCH, i own the plot, was insperter by the other princess of merdian.

main paring:

WillxOC(Phobos sister that he protected.) PhobosxOC

side note"Will is not the leader of the gruadians at first, but after elyon joins phobos she becomes the leader

chapter one: the two princess of merdian.

Merdians 13 years earlyer.

prince Phobos was summioned to his father and mothers room, for an urgent conversation with his parents. When he got close to the door he heard crying and he was woundering what it was. he enter the room to see his mother holding two blodles. his father came up to him after he picked up one of the bondles.

"phobos would you like to meet one of your sisters" his said handing the boundle and in the boundle was a baby with red hair. and pure black eyes with white pulpes. "phobos this one is very speciale so listen carefully. she has the power of darkness running through her vaines, so make sure that you don't let anything happen to her or the other one because the other one has the power of light in hers" phobos was shocked to here that the two elements that were most feared ran thourgh his sisters veins and not his.

phobos soon found that he only really liked one of his sisters and that was the one with darkness in her veins.

two months later, one month after their parents death, one of his sisters was taken and it was the one that he hated, the other one had cedric and maranda around it most of the time to protect her, marande aculy liked phobos's little sister, and to everyones suprise, so did cedric. phobos was very often went to that wing to visited his sister.

10yrs and 8 months later.

2 months before phobos' sister's brithday.

the little girl was borde out of her mind, because today was the day that she always had princess lessions with meranda, with cedric as thire teacher. mereanda became the girl's best friend, along with the hunter and his dog. frost was one of the only people that the girl didn't like, because every time she was around him he would have lust in his eyes and it seemed to be aimed at her. but enough of that, anyways the little girl and meranda were talking as cedric was gone looking with phobos for a rebel that had been a problem.

"hey,ashley. do you think i could get our teacher to go out with me seeing as we are around the same age." meranda asked

"you know what i think you could if you put your mind to it." said the ten year old princess, named ashley said.

cedric came back.

"you girls are excused form you lession today." cedric said

out in the gruadine.

a dog came up to ashley and licked her sleverle times on her face. then lefted.

earth at the same time at the resident of the browns house.

"mom i'm going to corneals for a little while be home by 8:30" a young brown haried 10 yr old said. this girls name was Elyon brown and she had blonde hair, and blue eyes. she was heading to a friend of hers that was named corneal. but of late she found it harder to concentrate no friends and faimly because somthing in the back of her mind. but thing that bothered her was the fact that her friends were get further away then she really wanted and it wasn't that they were moving it was as if they spent more time with each other and they hardly seem to have time to talk to her exccepted when she came over to there house or when they were at school.

"alright just don't be late for dinner tonight" her mom said

tell me what you think if you do i'll make the next chapter a little longer.


	2. an

can't update for 2 months, but i promise i will have four chapter ready one for each day


	3. Chapter 3

disclamer:still only own the plot, and one oc, nothing else

chapter two : dissappearance, and the graudians.

Meridan 2 months later

The throne room.

The prince and the princess were talking like a brother and sister sould talk, the sister was being mad at him for not letting her do anything that she want to do and that was to leave the place for awhile. Phobos, also has a name for Ashley, and it was Will. he was the only one that got away with it, and so did Miranda. Cedric could get away with it if she wasn't in a bad mood which happen to be on the days that she darker then dark.

Ashley's brithday was to day and it was also going to be a full moon, which they found out once a month that she was more evil than a girl on the rag if you know what i mean (not trying to be sexies, its the truth, and you girls know it). she was also in one of those mood that said if look at me funny and i'll kill you in a heart beat. Phobos eventuly gave in, one, he didn't want to tick her off anymore then he had to, and two no one outside of the place walls will do anything to harm on a day like this.

Outside the place walls

Ashely was walking around looking at thing that were outside of the place. miranda was with her but she was to buiess fularting with cedric to notice anything.

Ashely walked untill she ran into someone that seem to clam her down when she looked at the figure. she also fealt sleepy around this person, and she calapsed, the figure caught her, and with her in his or her hands, dissappeared. By the time cedric or miranda knew what had happen Ashely was gone. they shearch for hours on ends and they still couldn't find her and they knew that they will have to suffer the rath of phobos for letting her vainsh in plan site. when they went back phobos asked were Ashely was and they told him she vanished in thin air with no trace of her. He killed five guards that day and it was hard to believe that the princess of merdian would just vanish into thin air.

Two years later

Earth, the Silver Dragon

Yan lin was speaking to four girls about something, at first they didn't seem interested in what was happening untill, Yan lin put up a finger and werid light appeared.

"Girls let me tell you of a story of a place called meridean" Yan lin said "meridean is a place of evil and a evil prince is in control of it and he's in a sherch for his sister, the ture air to the throne of meridean, and so veil was created to keep him form our world, but of late portals, and garudeans are need to close these portals, i became a garudean when i was your age, and now its your turn to take over"

i know i promised to make this chapter longer but the next chapter will be, and it will up in week


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Elyon finds out the truth,

It had been 3 months after the girls found out that they where the guardians of the veil, though they did not have a leader, Cornela acted as leader untell they found her, Yan Lin had told them of phobos and the two princess's of merdian.

"this sucks, we can't tell elyon that she has a brother that is after her powers which she doesn't even know she has." Cornela said but they were all enter rupted by mr. Collins

"Class we have a new student with us Will vandom, please treat her with respecet that you show one another." Mr. Collins said.

"nice to meet you all" Will said she seemed to be very dark (ok if you don't know this is read chapter 2 again, it will give you the answer as to why she acting that way.)

"Emo, much." Irma said, and all of her friends laughted.

"yes I am, so thanks for clearing the op blue eyes." Will said

"I never thought I would see the day that Irma was shout up by a new student." Cornela said.

"your just mad because she at least come up with a joke." Will said everyone laughted again.

"that was not funny." Cornela said.

"no that was funny, new girl is good." Irma said, as will sat down.

After school the book store.

"thank you for helping me out Elyon." the book store owners said.

"your welcomed, at least it gets me away form my parents for the time begin." Elyon said

They heard the sound of a bell and went to the front of the book store. What they saw was a girl with red hair and black eyes. She seemed to be peassed at the world.

"may I help you." the owner said.

"yes, I'm was looking for my new lab patner, I guess I found her." the girl said

"oh Will, how did you find me here." elyon said

"I asked your friends, who are trying to spy on me." Will said

"Ashley is that you." the owner said.

'how does he know my real name.' Will thought. "no my name is Will." Will lied.

"you just remind me so much of my dear sister Ashley." the owner said. "so I here its family tree night at your school."

"yes, but saddly my mom, and dad won't tell me anything about any of my family members, I heard of them but never met them." elyon said

"well your lucky, my mom is my foster mom. I never knew my real parents." Will said

"that is sad to find out never knowing your own family." the book store owner said. " well you two must get going."

"see tomorrow." they both said.

Both the girls walked, and chat about their science project that they where going to be doing. Not far behind them four girls, followed.

"Cornela are sure that the heart was try to tell you something about the new girl" terriane said.

"yes I'm positive it was trying to tell me something about that girl" Cornela said

"well its looks like they are heading to the school." Irma said.

"well the, it's the night we show everyone our family trees." Hey Lin said

Inside the school

With Will and Elyon.

"hey Will do you see your parents." elyon said

"nope, you see yours." Will said back.

"nope, hey there cedric." elyon said. Pointing to the man near the door.

"well you go talk to him and I'll countinue to look for my parents." Will said.

Near the hallway door.

"elyon I need to show you something." cedric said

"sure what is it." elyon said.

"your parents." cedric said, and her parents where there. "they are not your real parents." they then turned into ceatures. "you also have a brother."

"I do." elyon said.

" elyon don't listen to him" a voice behind her said. She turned to see her four friends. "cedric your going down." they said

"what are you guys talking about." elyon said.

" elyon his evil," cornela said "and I'll prove it. Guardians united." all four of the girl turned into faryies. Inside though a loud yell could be heard.

" Will" Elyon said

"you want to see your brother then we have to leave now before you friends try to pervent you from meeting your family." cedric said

"alright, but can you promise me that Will is going to be alright, and we can come back later for her." elyon said

"sure." cedric said as they went through the protal that opened up in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: the dagger and the jewel.

Phobos was talking to Cedric to see if he has found out anything on his and elyons other sister.

"Not yet, but something tells me that she is closer then we think." Cedric said.

"and why do you say that." Phobos asked.

"Well Elyon's friend, Will i think her name was, was tooken back when i said the name Ashley to her." Cedric said.

"I want you to check her birth records on earth see if she was at least born there first." Phobos said, he soon heard Elyon coming into the thron room, with Miranda. so he put up his illusion of a pretty throne room.

"Phobos, i want to ask you something." Elyon said.

"and that is." Phobos asked back

"who is Ashley." Elyon asked

the rest of the people in the room tensed when she asked, but thankfully Elyon didn't notice that they were tensed.

"Well she your twin sister." Phobos said, there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"She was taken sone time after you were, and we could find her." Miranda said.

"then that means that she might be on earth." Elyon said.

"Yes, so Cedric said that he was going to be going to look up on a lead that we have on who might be our dear sister." Phobos said.

"If its alright with you Prince Phobos may i go as well so that i may be able to see if she in school, and then I'll be able to get closer to her to talk." Miranda said.

Earth that night.

Will was getting ready fo r bed when 'her mother' came into the room.

"You still upset that your friend is gone sweetie." 'her mom' said.

"yeah, I'm still upset but what's bugging me is the ones that were said to be her friend don't seem that worried about her like they knew it was going to happen and they know where she is." Will said.

"well you could always ask them." 'her mom' said.

"no but i think i'll go to Elyon's work place and see if Cedric knows where she might be." will said

"Ok but be careful, i heard that he was the last one to see her before she disappeared." 'her mom' said.

"don't worry mom it'll be ok, you don't have to worry that much about my safety." Will said.

after her mom lifted the room, Will pulled out a box that she kept hidden from her mom at all times, inside the box was a dagger and a jewel, the dagger was called the dagger of darkness and the jewel was the heart of Daois.

Flash back

Will awoke in a weird place. just as a figure came into were she was.

"I finally was able to talk to you." the figured said.

"about what." a eleven year old Will said.

"about the powers you posses." the figured said "have you ever felt like there was a reason as to why the moon affect you the way it does."

"no, i just thought that i was special that's what my brother told me." Will said.

"you are, and so is your twin sister." the figure said "you are the carrier, and for some earthly odd reason your the user of darkness, usely, the carrier and the user are different, but you and your sister will probably deal with a lot of things that may seem strange, but they aren't you're going to have to go on a quest for me to the lands of the dark to find and ancient weapon that will be yours forever."

"wait, why do i have to go on this quest, it seems hard." Will said.

"don't worry this quest I'll be there to help but when you grab the item you'll be on your own, and I'll send you back to your brother." the figure said.

Flashback ends.

the approaching dawn brought will up in a heap of sweat with the dagger and the jewel in her hands.

"Shinra, I will find you and bring you back from where they are keeping you, don't worry." Will said, with tears in her eyes.


End file.
